civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ziwantan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Floating gardens (Civ5) page, but someone will. *Please tell us something about yourself by editing ! *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now *For general discussions about this wiki, see the forums *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, remember to sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ *You have also got that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2011-02-07T22:22:03 Unit dialogue Hiya! I noticed you recently added a lot of unit dialogue to the Civ5 civilization articles. However, they seem to be onomatopoetic rather than any actual language. Where did you get the texts, or did you just write them down as they sound like? Someone just corrected the German spelling after you had added all the lines, and the rest of the articles seem to be approximately as badly off -- for example, Google Translate had no idea the language presented as Russian was actually Russian, and was unable to translate it at all. I'm afraid we are going to have to remove those onomatopoetic versions. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 07:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Speakers needed for these dialogues :Do you mean the Civilization 4 articles? You can remove them. I will likely correct the Chinese unit dialogue. Hopefully, real speakers of these languages will add the correct versions. But, I doubt a Zulu speaker actually visits this wiki. Ziwantan 17:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Easy to find: Danish for Harald Bluetooth: around 6 million speakers (completed) Hindi for Indian (Civ4): 490 million Persian for Persian (Civ4): 60-70 million Russian for Russian (Civ4) Arabic for Arab Dutch for Dutch (Civ4) Egyptian Arabic for Egyptian (Civ4) Korean for Korean (Civ4) French for French (Civ4) Japanese for Japanese (Civ4) Mandarin Chinese for Chinese (Civ4) Turkish for Ottoman (Civ4) Spanish for Spanish (Civ4) Portuguese for Portuguese (Civ4) Norwegian for Vikings (Civ4) Somewhat Difficult: Nahuatl for Montezuma (Civ5) and the Aztecs (Civ4) : has around 1.5 million speakers, might have to visit Mexico for this Quechua for Pachacuti and Inca (Civ4): 10 million, might need to visit Peru Irish Gaelic for the Celts (Civ4): under 400,000 fluent speakers Ancient Greek for Alexander and Greek (Civ4): no longer spoken, but many learn it in college Mongolian for Mongols (Civ4): 5.2 million, visit Mongolia Classical Latin for Romans (Civ4) Zulu for Zulu (Civ4) Some form of German for Holy Roman Medieval Greek for Byzantine (Civ4) Khmer for Khmer (Civ4) Yucatec Mayan for Mayan (Civ4): 800,000-1,200,000 speakers Amharic for Ethiopian (Civ4) Really Difficult: Akkadian for Nebuchadnezzar and Babylon (Civ4) : language now extinct Mohawk for Hiawatha and Native American (Civ4) : 3,350 speakers, need to visit reservation Aramaic for Darius: 500,000 speakers of Neo-Aramaic Hawaiian for Kamehameha: 2000 native speakers, visit Hawaii (completed) Songhay for Askia: Zarma has 2.4 million (in Niger) Koyra Chiini (200,000 speakers, Mali) Koyraboro Senni (400,000 speakers, Mali) Sumerian for Sumerian Mandinka for Malian (Civ4): 5.3 million Phoenician? for Carthage (Civ4) ::Hmm, yes, Civ4, Civ5, same difference. :D I noticed you already removed the dialogue yourself. Thanks! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem! Now, we just need to find speakers of other languages to complete the dialogues.Ziwantan 00:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Your warning about vandalism Thanks for pointing that out. Possibly OK on talk pages as expressions of opinion but not in articles. I get an email for every edit of a page on my watchlist (currently 1,116 pages), but few of them are Civ3, 4, or 5. I guess you'll be building up a watched group in that area. I occasionally look through the last few days of Recent Changes, but I've had distractions recently: that old "real world" thing, you know?! Keep up the great work! You'll have more edits under your belt than I have, before long. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, congratulations for taking the first place from me on the ! It's really good to see that other people have taken the responsibility of updating this wiki while I've been busy playing other games. :) Keep up the good work, and let me know if I can help you with anything, such as the templates! —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Textformatierung Hi, Du hast viel Zivlilisationsbeschreibungen geschrieben, aber die enthalten komische Formatierungen à la '''. Sind diese absichtlich? Diese führen dazu, dass der Text fett ist und die Formatierung geändert ist. Ansonsten: schaue doch mal im Civ wiki vorbei - das ist das große Deutsche Wiki für Civ. Man muß ja Arbeit nicht doppelt machen MfG: Makarius (talk) 09:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC)